Closed-loop motor controllers often require a user to enter numerous parameters in order to specify, for example, closed-loop feedback control gains, motion profile constraints and shaping parameters. This process may be time consuming and require expertise in the motor control field in order to achieve desirable motor control. Accordingly, a controller that self-determines a motor model for the particular motor, automatically computes closed-loop gains, and automatically generates efficient motion profiles in response to a motion command may be desirable.
Estimating parameters of a system model is a known academic field. Typically, however, it is applied at the research and development stage, to develop a better control system for a fixed product; for example, the software package System Identification Toolbox™ from The Mathworks in Natick, Mass., is a tool for expert engineers to process signals obtained from a machine (e.g. motor) and estimate the motor model.
Many motor control vendors provide software packages to assist the user in setting up and configuring the motor. Some examples are CME2™ from Copley Controls in Canton, Mass., Motioneering™ from Kollmorgen in Radford, Va., WSDK Servo Design Kit™ from Galil Motion Control in Rocklin, Calif., and PEWIN™ from Delta Tau Systems in Chatsworth, Calif. These products all require knowledge of motor parameters, and require the engineer to engage in iterative experiments to determine system parameters. In contrast, the operation of a controller designed in accordance with the teachings set forth below is invisible to the user(s), requires little expertise, and no parameters need to be supplied. Also, a controller designed in accordance with the teachings set forth below generates motion profile parameters for efficient motion control.